ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: Journey to the Hall of Justice
scene changes into the Insurgency base where it is shown "3 Hours Earlier" and Wilsa is fixing up the leather suit after retrieving the weapon from [[Kelpa]. While doing some final changes, she hears the news in the room.] * Female Reporter: Details from Stryker's Island are still sketchy. Insurgent forces attacked there nearly 90 minutes ago. * Rob: What? Andre's there now? Let's go live to Andre Garcia. Andre? * Andre: Thanks, Rob. It's chaos out here. High Councillor Kaos and his One Earth forces are battling waves of giant, insect-like sea creatures. The metahumans are holding on their own. But the regular military is in disarray. * Female Reporter: With Beron in custody, is there any sign of who's directing this attack? placing down her panel, Wilsa eats the pill and decides to wear the leather suit, applying her wrist communicator in the process. * Andre: No idea. Can't see enough from our vantage point. * Female Reporter: Have the creatures breached the prison's defences? * Andre: Doesn't look like it. So far the fighting is focused on the prison's perimeter. * Wilsa: Seal appendage armour. Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check. * Wrist Communicator: All Systems nominal. All inputs tethered. Neutral command schema now online. suiting up, Wilsa is all ready to head to the battlefield at Stryker's. As she heads through Circular Quay, suddenly, two homing missiles seems to follow him as Wilsa tries to divert it away from her, but it fails as she gets hit by the missiles and later lands hard next to the Regime truck. Soon, she gets up to check on her leather suit. * Wilsa: Damage assessment. * Wrist Communicator: Reserve energy drained. Engaging solar recharge. Propulsion system offline. * Wilsa: (as she gets up) How long? * Wrist Communicator: Full restoration in 15 minutes. * Wilsa: Damn. makes matters worse, another Regime truck stops near her as it turns out to be the D. Smasher and Bowslinger driving it. It also turns out that it was the D. Smasher who shot Wilsa down. * Smasher Doomlander: Humpty Dumpty fell through a truck. Humpty Dumpty's suit is all f-- * Bowslinger Doomlander: Love the colour. Matches your eyes. * Smasher Doomlander: It is... quite spiffy... * Wilsa: Unless you want Kaos to succeed, step aside. Both of you. * Bowslinger Doomlander: You're trying to beat Kaos? Your bestest buddy? * Wilsa: A deception. Created so I could aid the Insurgency. * Smasher Doomlander: Well, then. How 'bout we share! Be a doll, will you? Help Wilsa out of my suit. * Bowslinger Doomlander: With pleasure, hon! * Wilsa: I don't think so. fight. The D. Bowslinger's bow gets broken by Wilsa as she disarms it from her. The monster is then beaten. Mygar arrives. * Wilsa: Do yourself a favour, Mygar. Stay away from him. up, the D. Smasher gets down from the truck and walks near Mygar. * Smasher Doomlander: She can't quit. She's fired! Can't have your stink rubbing off on me. * Mygar: (utterly shock) What? * Smasher Doomlander: Oh, don't worry. (Holds his mallet) There's a generous severance package. * Wilsa: D. Smasher! D. Smasher seems to grab Mygar's hands from behind to hold her down. * Smasher Doomlander: No, no! Go save the world! I've got this. D. Smasher was about to kill her using his mallet, but, luckily, Wilsa saves her by knocking him aside. * Wilsa: You'll thank me for this later, Mygar. fight. Wilsa defeats the Smasher Doomlander despite her small size. * Wilsa: When will they ever learn? the D. Smasher breaks free of Wilsa's combo. * Smasher Doomlander: You little jumpsuit OK? * Wilsa: Your humour eludes me. tie on collision. Wilsa's super move knocks the D. Smasher down. * Wilsa: Maybe Kaos had the right idea about you... the D. Smasher was knocked out unconscious, Mygar grabs a knife and holds his collar, attempting to kill him for his betrayal. * Mygar: Trying to kill me?! I'll slice that grin off of your face! * Wilsa: (calmly) Mygar. No. * Mygar: He was gonna... I can't believe I fell for him again! * Wilsa: He knew exactly which buttons to push. It’s not your fault. It's what he does. was a moment of silence but, ultimately, Mygar decides not to kill him as she lets go of the knife as Wilsa walks towards her. * Wilsa: You've outgrown him. then some of the Joker Clan members came while pointing their guns at Wilsa. * Joker Clan Member: There they are! Over there! Back off, Wilsa! * Mygar: Easy, guys. She's on our side. (then looks at the D. Smasher) Turns out he wasn't. * Wilsa: Take care of him. Keep him locked up this time. * Mygar: That'll be the least of it. These guys will keep causing trouble. Go get Kaos. the battlefield, Anmah and Krankcase are duelling each other by shooting projectiles at each other. Then, Krankcase decides to create a gun turret to shoot Anmah down but he manages to dodge it. * Anmah: I got just the thing... creates a green aircraft and flies towards him. Dr. Krankcase keeps shooting it but ultimately, he lost and crashes down to the prison (which explains how he ends up fighting Kesem later). Anmah's smile was short-lived when the D. Sorcerer attacks him with the D. Swashbuckler joining in. Anmah tries to shield himself but this breaks off his barrier after both of them attack together. The moment they tries to attack him, Wilsa saves him by shooting them with her boomerangs. * Wilsa: Anmah, go help Hanso. * Anmah: Really? * Wilsa: I'll handle these two! Go! runs below Anmah as both the D. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer gave chase. Both tries to attack Wilsa down but misses. But Wilsa manages to stop his flight making him uses her boomerangs at them. They manage to dodge some of it but ultimately it hits both of them causing them to drop down. The D. Swashbuckler drops down near the Hall of Justice as Wilsa lands near her pushing her mace aside. * Wilsa: Your two swords. Give it to me. * Swashbuckler Doomlander: The source of my powers? Like hell. * Wilsa: I'm giving you a chance. End this without further bloodshed. * Swashbuckler Doomlander: Too late. manages to leap and grabs her swords while avoiding Wilsa's lasers. She tries to attack her back but the force field forces her to be pushed away. * Wilsa: You're done, D. Swashbuckler. Overmatched. fight. Again, the Swashbuckler Doomlander gets defeated, this time by Wilsa. * Wilsa: Like I said. Overmatched. was about to take the D. Swashbuckler's swords but she was punched by an oncoming Pain-Yatta who saves her just in time. He tries to attack them but Wilsa shields himself. She attacks him back only to be pushed away. * Pain-Yatta: Since when are you with them? * Wilsa: Since the day Kaos decided to herd us like sheep. * Pain-Yatta: He only wants what's best for us. * Wilsa: We aren't his playthings...And he's no god! fight. Pain-Yatta was defeated for a third time in a row. * Wilsa: No good comes from hero worship. then stands near the unconscious Pain-Yatta. * Wilsa: Status? * Wrist Communicator: Internal circuitry 60% damaged. Flight mode is off-line. * Wilsa: Again? What did I miss? she gets to hear it again, she hears a loud explosion in the air, realizing what was destroyed. * Wilsa: The Watchtower? * Wrist Communicator: Affirmative. * Wilsa: Casualties? * Wrist Communicator: All personnel safely evacuated. Kaos was in the blast radius but is unharmed. * Wilsa: Well, then. May fortune favour the foolish… in space, Kaos regains conscious and hears a familiar voice on Earth. * Wilsa: Kaos, your time is over! turns around in confusion and decides to see who it is while Wilsa is preparing her weapon. * Wilsa: E-T-A twelve seconds. I see him. * Wrist Communicator: Maximum weapons range 1500 meters. Weapons lock in 7 seconds. the countdown starts, Wilsa manages to see him when the countdown reaches 5 seconds. She was about to shoot but once it reaches 1 second remaining, she turns and sees the Beak Seeker Vulture operating the Squawk and Awe shocked by [[Lipra]'s lightning attack, who suddenly awakes faster than she expected. This causes the armour to malfunction, leaving him and the machine to be tackled by Maleficent. News crew were there recording it live with the some of the taglines like "MALEFICENT CRUSHES ATTACK ON STRYKER'S ISLAND", "INSURGENT FORCES HAVE NEW META-HUMAN ALLIES". Once the smoke has gone, Lipra checks on them to see the fallen Beak Seeker Vulture and Maleficent confronting him.] * Maleficent: I trusted you. You betrayed me. * Beak Seeker Vulture: (in a strange language) Who... betrayed... whom? makes Maleficent to pull him out of the armour and hold him by his throat. * Maleficent: I gave you peace! * Beak Seeker Vulture: Your peace... Your peace is a joke. enrages Maleficent as she strangles the Beak Seeker Vulture to death. As he lets him go once he is dead, she hears many of the civilians’ doubts as this were recorded live for killing the Beak Seeker Vulture in the Hall of Justice. This makes the wicked fairy hears many distrust voices which ultimately screams in anger and leaves, leaving Lipra in shock for what he just witnessed and the consequences he has done. Phillip sings "[[I Want To Go Home]".] * Prince Phillip: How much longer will they have to stay here? One more day, or a month, or a year? * Far from everything they've ever known, far away from the city of Orlando. * Far away from that city called home. Where are you, Henry and Diaval? * Have you been left in the shed or are you out in the city with some other hero instead? * I miss all of my friends. I miss hearing their names. * Emma and Mary and David. It's strange, but I even miss James. I'm not joking, we even miss James. * I wanted to have an adventure. I wanted to wander and roam. * I wanted to see places they'd never seen, but now I just wanna go home. * Tell me when do I get to go home? * All I wanna do is go back to Florida. All I wanna do is get back to my friends. * I don't wanna be stuck here forever and always in this metro city where war never ends. * I wanted adventure, I wanted to roam. * I wanted new places, but now I want home. I mean it, we have to go home. * So, lock up your gates with your skeleton key! He can't make me stay where I don't want to be! * It's not right, it's not fair! This is no place for me! I want to, I need to, I have to be free to go home! * I'll find my way home! I'll make my way home! It's time to go home. I'm going home! (The song ends.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice